1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable brace and, in particular, to a telescopically adjustable support brace for maintaining a fixed distance between two objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,882 shows a bracing device which includes a tube and a rod that is moveably engaged in the tube. Further, a plurality of depressions is formed on the tube. Moreover, a lever is pivotally connected to the tube and includes a pawl for selectively engaging one of the plurality of depressions in order to retain the rod at a predetermined position with respect to the tube. A problem with the bracing device is that cutting the plurality of depressions causes an adverse effect on the structure strength of the rod. Additionally, it involves a great deal of effort and cost to manufacture these depressions. Further, if one of these depressions is not precisely cut and thus in a deviation from alignment of the other depressions, the lever will have a problem to engage into this particular depression. At worst, the lever can no longer engage this particular depression. Another problem is that the bracing device can not be finely adjusted to avoid tilted-positioning across two objects or using a foreign object to recoup a distance between the two objects that exceed the length of the bracing device.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.